Twisted Beginning
by midpervy
Summary: E.N.D capture his sole desire. A war was going to bloom between the Etherious and Zeref followers. Who really is right and who are the evildoers? Another E.N.D./NatsuXLucy Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns it.**

Lucy gasped when the man she have transform in front of her eyes. His pink hair was still the same yet brown horns sticking out. The fiery onyx eyes that held warm love was replaced by red slit eyes and black sclera that reflex his bloodlust. Those strong hands that was built to protect their nakama was now the cause of the guild members suffering. As his claws digged in their skin depleting every energy they have making them fel down at the rough solid ground. His tan skin that was filled with his scars was now covered with black markings. The wind cast his ember wings, fire flattering softly at the atmosphere as if it wasn't harmful. The fire dragonslayer scarf that resembles him was nowhere to be seen.

The fire dragonslayer was now successfully turned into E.N.D.

The revived Jackal was going towards her again. Past traumatic experience about what happen to Aquarius surged forward her well-being but she put a brave face because now she vow to herself that vigil would never happen again. No matter how she will sacrifice her life to avoid the past mistakes.

She was in her Leo form. Loke was still healing from his earlier battle as much as the lion want to stay for his mistress safety he failed because when he tried to send a regulus punch on Natsu or more like E.N.D now. He received a massive beating from the pinkette to the point he black-out.

Lucy learned her lesson. She didn't summon any spirit on her side afraid that they will have the same condition like Loke. Bracing her fears she faced the demons. She was going to ready herself at the sudden explosion when no pain came. Opening her brown eyes she witness how her bestfriend ripped Jackal's face then his body mercilessly until he was drowning hiself on Jackals blood.

"Don't get to close on her or better yet don't fucking stare at her! BASTARD!" he screamed at the Jackal's corpse shredding the explosive mage skin. Red liquid squirted some staining his coat with letters of his name at the back.

The blonde's mouth quiver from the horrible scene. Her breathing stopped and adrenaline pumped more her fears when those bloodshot eyes sole focus was hers. He walked towards her smiling charmingly like what her old Natsu does to comfort her but he was covered with blood. He called her name like a lover does yet she felt the need to run. As he stalked her, she take a cautious steps away from him. He growled at her when he notice she was inching backwards away from him.

"Hey...why're you stepping away, Luce? Its still me, Natsu. Why don't you give me a warm hug" He said as he opened his arms wide trying to hugged her close to him though she dodge him making him hissed with anger. The celestial mage breath hitch words cannot formed and instead clogged her throat.

"Is it because Jackal's blood? Stupid bastard staining his pansy ass blood on me, making my woman scared of me..." He muttered angrily still attempting to catch her. Then his eyes search for her eyes and he saw fright in it.

"Are you scared that I'll do to you what I did to Jackal?" He chuckled before continuing "Don't worry I have no intention to that to you. I would never let something harm you, Lucy"

She could sense his honesty at his oath, still she can't bring herself to relax on him. Strong hands almost caught her but a surged of icicle flew and transform into tall thick wall of ice. This block Natsu from catching his sole desire. Snarling he searched for the son of a bitch who made it though he already knew who it was.

"L-Lucy run away..." Gray spat some blood before continuing "S-search fo-for..." He stammered feeling his consciousness drift but not before finishing his statement "Help your my last hope..." the ice mage head collapse completely at the ground.

E.N.D shouted to his followers to take the captured or some fallen Fairies on his castle then locked them up at the cell. The buxom blonde covered her mouth, both of her hands to prevent the sobs to erupt. Using the tiny opportunity, while the most powerful Etherious shouts order, she flee at the battlefield. As much as she hate to run she didn't want Gray's sacrifice to be wasted so she run at the woods.

When Natsu looked back at his blonde she was no longer in her rooted place and instead running deep inside the forest. The pinkette licked his lips when he thought of hunting her.

"Game on Luce" he said hoarsely grinning darkly.

* * *

Lucy panted, leaning on a tree trunk for support when she felt her magic and energy depletes due from exhaustion. Thighs shaking with protest from continuing. Breast rising up and down trying to regain her breath. When she fell that she was away from the fire dragonslayer her knees give up. Her body collide at the grass bed. For seconds she stay still, lying at the ground. Until she heard his voice sending goosebumps at her pale skin.

"Lucy... Why don't you come out and submit to me so I can lessen your punishment"

Her hands grasp at her mouth restraining any noise to escape. Eyes close tightly scared to open it. Her curled herself into a fetal position as tears flowed on her shutted eyes. She tremble with fear as he chuckle and speak again with his deep voice.

"You know I can smell salty tears coming from you, I told you I would never hurt you and I have something you absolutely care"

She remembered that he can easily track her scent using his heightened sense of smell. Though she wondered what belonging of hers was with him. The blonde did her best to stand and run as far as she could to find help but it seems her body betrayed her.

"I'll count 1 to 3 and if you still won't show, you'll be punished don't think I won't"

He heard him stepping at the fallen leaves "One..."

.

.

She try to move but her limbs felt frozen "Two...

.

.

.

Strong wind went making sone leaves dance "Your times up babe be ready..."

He laughed boyishly yet Lucy can sense his malice underneath.

It was eerie silent met her making her heart pumped with fear. Suddenly combat shoes met her eyesight and she made a mistake to look up.

There she saw red slited eyes with his with sclera staring intensely at her the demonic aura he emits make her shiver. The way he smiled darkly, showing his sharp canine made her heart jump out of her ribs.

"Are you ready for your punishment, Lucy" He asked huskily.

Her heart abruptly stopped when she saw Virgo's key dangling in front of her brown eyes. Natsu's flame almost touch it...


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Warning short lime, close to lemon ahead but you can skip it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns it**.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The horrifying truth**?

Horror loomed as she watched the bright red flames kissed the tip of Virgo's key. She could sense Virgo's agony inside her. Swiftly an energy burst within her making her jumped on E.N.D which was the wrong thing to do. More tears leaked out of her panicked eyes. Lucy tried to steal her key out of his cruel grasp but to no avail he dangle it above her. Still she was glad that Virgo's key is saved from his flames. Warm hands encircled her waist, pulling her close to his burning body. The blonde squirmed trying to escape from his clutch.

Her protest died when hot breath tickle her earlobes then she shivered as a warm saliva coated her earlobes. Blood headed to her cheeks at his bold action. Dainty hands tried to push his chest. She even tried to pound his chest but it was so futile to do. When E.N.D was becoming irritated at her useless attempts to free herself, his arms that was wrapped at her lovely curves glided down at her ass with his magic activated. She hissed at the contact of his scorching hands leaving burnts on her. His tortures didn't end at that because his burning hands squeeze her butt very hard, hands imprinted at it, as if her skin was branded with burning iron. She screamed at the unbearable pain he send her. Not yet satisfied he slapped adamantly her once pale butt now tender and flaming red. Seeing that she was struggling to conceal the pain, he decided to spank her harder. He will make her beg.

Bursting into more tears as the pain became unbearable, she beg him to stop. His hands halted at the mid air and went back to her scorching butt. Warm liquid trickled at his black slacks making him grin darkly and her eyes widen with disbelief. "I-I couldn't be turn on by t-this? ri-right" she thought frozen at her current spot.

"Well, well looks like my proper princess Lucy isn't that proper. How naughty of her to squirt quickly by spanking." he mocked and chuckles bubble at his dark humor.

"Now be obedient and stay still while I'm tasting this treat" He said while ring of harmless fire appear and tied the blonde hands. His other arm that was holding her key at air minutes later went down at his thigh scooping the warm white goop, using it like a spoon.

Red wet tounge darted out to taste her essence.

"Fuck, you taste sooo good" He groan out before sucking greedily her key. Red eyes never left her. Pink hue dusted again her cheeks. When he was done his mouth release the tip of her celestial key making a wet 'pop' sound. He examined it carefully checking if there was more to eat but to his disappoint there was none left to eat muttering a with a dead flat voice "No more? how sad", then he take his eyes back and Lucy had to swallow a spit of saliva at his dark teasing eyes.

"Oh well there's more to eat since I have the natural resource." He announced making her shuddered at his hidden discreet message that was implied to her.

"Although were going home, Your punishment are still not finish" He said as fiery ember wings ascended at his back. He picked her in a bridal style yet the blonde was stubborn and swing her legs trying to hit his head.

"L-let go of me!" She demanded while her tied hands darted out to grab a fistful of his salmon hair. Blinded with anger, E.N.D dropped her at the ground searing pain bloomed at her butt making her cried.

He kneeled down with eyes staring blankly at her. Two finger with foreign magic lace with tapped her forehead lightly. Lucy have no clue what he did but she felt her eyelids felt heavy black spots dance until she was consumed with darkness.

* * *

Mard Geer crane his neck at the narrow hallway when his ears pick a distinct squelchy sounds. With the strong demonic aura it release, he doesn't need to check who it was. His face marred a frown when he sense another magic although it was wavering. Those powers were awfully familiar to him. Pushing away his frown to greet his master he turned at him.

"E.N.D- sama, Welcome back" He greeted formally bowing his head lowly to show his loyalty at the most powerful Etherious created. Silence met him though it was alright for him because everyone know E.N.D-sama was cold yet admirable.

When his head turn to it's original position, anger surged at him, shooting dark glares to Lucy who was resting at his master's hand. The pinkette growled at him, sensing his anger towards his priceless treasure. The underworld king visibly shivered at his master's silent death threat. The temperature increase in hotter degree. The black haired man could feel his nausea rise at the abnormal heat. The celestial mage was left harmless, sleeping like an angel to his master arms.

"If you even dare to touch her, I will not hesitate to kill you and revive you again for only one purpose. And that's for sending you to death again. Making it an endless cycle" The powerful demon announced grimly with red eyes and black sclera boring holes at him that screams danger.

"Fo-forgive Mard Geer unruly behaviour E.N.D-sama, Mard doesn't mean to anger Master" He stammered. Bead of sweats build at his forehead even when the pinkette tone down his magic.

"Master E.N.D!" A shrill cutesy voice rose at the thick atmosphere making him breathe easier. A pair of black bunny ears perk up and down as the girl run towards them. She

halted few inches away from the Tartaros guild master. She was bend, hands resting at her shaky knees with huffing breathe she speak.

"Master! The Fairies are succesfully present, none are missing. We triple check if the list of Fairy tail member in the data you gave us are complete, the others are unconscious, some healing at the cell." Lamy reported while fidgetting under the pinkette's uncalculated gaze.

Her nervousness faded when he praised her for doing her provided task.

"Very good, Lamy. You deserved a treat unlike some other dogs I trained" His red momentarily lingered at Mard Geer. The insult E.N.D send made him think of himself lowly, degrading his self-esteem. The raven haired man can only bow his head, shame at whatever he did to displease his master.

Another voice sprung echoing at the hold and velvety hallway.

"Welcome back, E.N.D-sama." revealing her long black hair, golden horns protuding out of her hair. Her bodacious body that was an eye candy to any hot blooded men seems nothing to the Dark guild master. His blonde companion already did that job.

"E.N.D-sama not that I wanted to to aggravate you but may I ask why do you keep those Fairies" She spat his past nakama's name like a poison in her mouth. "What is your sole purpose E.N.D-sama?" Her calm purple eyes gaze at him though he could see her eyes held storm inside it because of his decision to keep the Fairy tail members and for the slumbering blonde human at her beloved arms.

"I will explain everything at the victorious celebration Mard Geer held." His ruthless red eyes signaled his right hand telling him that he'll leave the task at him then return his gaze at Seilah. "For now, shut those questions and leave me be."

With a final glare at Mard he marched away from his minions.

* * *

Rigid brown eyes open. Black ceiling accomodated her eyesight. Even though her everything was in pain. She forced herself to stand up but her actions freezed when a warm hand that was resting in her shoulders shove her back. Her head bump gently at the soft pillow though she hissed with the slight pain in bring. When she open her eyes again she was tempted to shut it close again. E.N.D was on her top caging her, arms at each side of her. Lucy felt his lips inched forward ready to taste her lips so gaining any power that was left she pushed him away and jumped out of the king size bed. Her eyes widen when her feet refuse to coordinate and instead send her tumbling at the cold smooth marble floor. Chuckles resonated at the room. He was leaning at the bed post, arms crossed while his eyes trail towards her pathetic attainment. Her outstrech hand reach the door in a laughable effort. Being stubborn she is, she crawled like an infant for her freedom.

Natsu finding it once interesting was now rather annoying at how hardheaded his woman is. Maybe that was also one of the trait he loved about her, a strong willed person even she put herself to shame for her freedom and nakama's. Sighing he walked close to her and pick her effortless even she was still resisting him. The salmon haired man dropped her at their bed, full of gentleness. The bed bounce softly when Natsu landed beside her snaking his arms aroumd her to spoon the pissed blonde.

"Let go of me!" the celestial mage demanded. He answered her by bringing her closer to his large body. She halted when her eyes caught something at the table. Her keys. Lucy improvised a plan how to take it without him noticing. She give up from freeing herself and gape at E.N.D.

"Natsu...please make him come back" She plead arms at the back of his neck. The key user shuddered when he kissed her nape before replying.

"The boy you know never existed." the answer he said made her choke

"W-what?" Chocolate brown eyes stared at him with disbelief "Your lying."

"No, the Natsu you knew all along is nothing but a mere puppet or I'd rather say a shell of me."

"Tha-that doesn't make sense."

"He was nothing but a magic and cursed that Igneel casted on me. And you wanna know what is that?"

She feared what next will be said. Hesitantly she nodded, the need to know what the truth is.

"The fire dragon add another personalities that a demon can never possess."His red eyes burned intensely through her brown eyes "To loved someone and respect Justice to be served and that is the faked Natsu you knew." then he continued his explanation.

"While the other personality played it's respective role, the curse activated"

"Cu-curse?, Igneel would neve-"

He cut her off by his next revelation

"The curse was to deplete my original energy and magic or simply, killing me inside"

Lucy's arm retreated back to her to cover her mouth but a gasp escape.

"Igneel would never do that, His not a killer! Your lying! Even though I never bonded with him, "

E.N.D laughed but in a forced way.

"Y-you are really amusing to horde, Lucy." He said as his laughter stopped amd turned his attention to her again "The words escape in your mouth, Luce. You never bonded with him so tell me do you even know a single thing about him?" He sneer

Lucy answered back, doubt lacing her voice "Natsu tell me-"

"Of course, the unreal Natsu is a fucking saint" He blurted

"-that Igneel is a good and respectab-"

This he cut her off again howling his ass with hysteric laughters. Arms clutching his stomach. His laughs was somehow twisted with anger that weirded Lucy.

"Do you even know the saying, 'Actions speaks louder than words'." He deducted.

The blonde can only stare at him. Not knowing what to defend anymore. Because she hate to admit he was damn right in every way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns it.**

Chapter 3

In the deepest layer of Tartaros medieval chateau, series of sectors could be seen in the hallow passageway. When a person walk at the dark path the candle lithe up like they were alive creating snippets of light. If one does continue exploring the place they could hear faint cracking of whip meeting a tender flesh. Pained cries and tired sigh were floating around.

This is where they lead the prisoners. Showing them how they merciless they can be.

Mirajane and her siblings were seperated when the checking of them are all assembled together are finished. The demon take-over were ripped apart from Lisanna and Elfman when some demons take her away and throw her to another chamber. She can't fight their grasp because she was binded with silver cuffs that block any usage of magic which was useless because she too have no energy left. Lisanna clung at her brother while demanding them to take their sister back to them.

Warren, Max, Jet and Droy was not with them they were in another laboratory of Lamy lied at their respective bed for experimenting. The thunder god tribe was also in another sector. The only left standing is Laxus who was trying his best to eloctruted the demon guards. Freed tend the injuries on Evergreen and Bixlow. At another room was a tied kinana and Laki, they were trying their best to tend their injuries while in chain.

The exceeds were chain at another cell where their wings that was jutted out was in heavy chains making them cry out from pain. Yes, the cat's magic was still activated because Lamy wanted to experiment it.

In a another cell some Fairy tail members were unconsciously sprawled at the cold dusty rough surface of the prison. Some were staring blankly at the wall with dull eyes. The others was weeping for Erza, screaming for the Green haired demon to stop hitting adamantly the heavily injured red head. She answer them with sadistic laugh and lashing her thorn whip much harder to the fairy tail titania. Her eyes reflecting her cruel crazed for violence.

The demon's fun was ruined when Lamy came screaming at the top her lungs, demanding her to stop. Kyoka's anger washed over her like a tidal wave. She was ready to ripped the girl when a voice interrupted. It didn't matter if the girl die, she would be ressurected again anyways.

"Mard Geer suggest that you end your 'fun' for now Kyoka. E.N.D-sama requested our presence for the celebration that begins at night." The underworld king said eyes lingering at the she-demon's work then trudge towards where the Fairies was held down

He smirked at their pitiful state, silently mocking at them. Wendy being bold, spit some blood at his face. The active members gasp at her brave actions. Mard Geer shut his eyes. A smile firmly planted at his face but you can see his jaws clenching.

"How dare you! You little brat! I'm going to puni-" Kyoka was going to send the child a painful penalty but the man devoted to E.N.D signal her to stop. The female demon ball her fist and retreated back to her sides, eyes glaring holes at the bluenette girl. She knew better than to disobey the underworld king.

Mard took a clean handkerchief from his pocket and wipe the spit that marred his face. Then vine thorns appear, surging in front of Wendy, surpring the wind dragonslayer. It was going to aim her left eye. Gajeel who was just nearby had watch the scene and perceive what happen next. With some left energy he throw hiself in front of the youngest dragonslayer, shielding her from any harm. The iron dragonslayer receive a huge gash of wound in his left shoulder. If he didn't act swiftly the girl would have lost her left eyesight. Thick red liquid flowed out of his tan skin. Panic shouts consumed Levy, running on his side she use her trembled petrified at what happen.

"Solid script: Bandage!" And white clean bandages came out of the thin air.

"Try to do that stupid stance again, little pest and next time you'll see hell for sure" Then he turned his back to them leaving them with Kyoka and Lamy tailing him.

When they vanish Wendy's trance was broken and go to her tears cascaded to her puffy eyes while apologizing to the Iron dragonslayer.

"I-I'm so sorry, Gajeel-san! It was my fault you got injured! Gomenasai! I-if I didn't just do th-" The buff man stretch his other hand and reached her head to pat it softly.

" 'ey, don't feel sorry, That was the most badass thing to do. I'm proud of what you kid" He said hiding his pain to lessen the two bluenette's worry. Wendy cried with joy at his words before excusing Levy and replacing her position to heal the raven head in a better angle.

"I wish I could help Erza-san but our magic is nullified once it escape the depths of the prison bar." Wendy said eyeing the requip mage who was tied helpless in the wall. Her red bangs shadow her exhausted face. Her body caked with blood. "If Mystogan could see her current state he would go berserk" Gajeel said eyes shielded by his uninjured arm.

"What are you talking about Gajeel?" The water mage asked while soothing her beloved Gray-sama's hair. The sky blue haired woman was using her thigh as a pillow for the ice mage head who was not aware of his surrounding. "Mystogan's there" she said pointing at the blue haired lad? who was unconscious.

"The Mystogan and Gildarts whose with us is an illusion he casted while they escape, They promise to help us as soon as their energy and magic are fully regain" He explained.

"WHAT?! So the man I was crying about is not real?" Cana shouted angrily fingers pointing at the orange head man who was not a bit least of concious can be find.

"Not so loud! You damn drunkard woman!"He ushered. "They hate to leave but it was the last hope we have."

"Wait a minute, Where's Lucy?!" Cana asked frenzy feeling crawled at her.

"Bunny girl? I don't know, wherever she was I hope she's doing okay and away from this shitty demons"

Gray stir from his sleep and talked when he heard his blonde's companion name.

"Lucy? She escape, I told her to run when I made a strong and tall ice wall that E.N.D would have a hard time destroying it nor melting it." The ice mage answered faintly. He was still having a hard time with his voice.

"Wait! Are you telling me that you last seen her with E.N.D? Are you fucking serious about that stripper?" Gray glared at him when he called him 'stripper' though he nodded slightly to reply Gajeel's question.

Worry for Levy's blonde bestfriend consume him. " I really hope bunny girl succeded to escape his clutch"

Levy and Wendy exchange glance each other silently praying for the celestial mage safety.

* * *

"Bu-but what are you planning to do with me?" Lucy asked scared at what he'll say. Then Natsu's right arm stretch towards her but suddenly darkness engulf his arm turning it to long golden claw. His pointing finger that tranform in a sharp golden talons stop right in her beating heart. Lucy could feel from his sharp claw his seeping hot element.

"When the fake Natsu play his role I was force to conceal yet I am aware what the imposter was doing with the use of my body. I despise more the world for the curse that embedded to me but a...hope found its way to me. He and I share the same memory."

Lucy paled at his explanation. "Wa-wait even we were doing some pri-private thi-THINGS, Yo-you saw that?!" She asked her face redden like a tomato. He smirked at her before stealing a kiss and she could already see imaginary steam exploded to her face.

"But you still didn't answer my question" She said successfully returning back to their serious conversation.

"I want your heart." He simply deducted while his golden talon in her heart, pointing it.

"His fooling you! Don't believe on what he said! He just wanted to toy you!" she silently chanted. Then a plan constructed on her mind to pay back the lies he told. She grip his shirt and pull him closer. E.N.D sensing she wants to kissed grin cheekily and close his eyes to feel the blonde more. Finally the blonde accept him. Closing his eyes the open opportunity didn't let Lucy passed.

She shoved him away and jump towards where her key rest. The bed bounce at her sudden action. Her hands grasp at the key ring.

"I got it" She announced proudly. He snatched it but the blonde fight back taking it back to her. To their little tug of war the key ring break making the keys splutter around them some falling down at them some laying beside Lucy or him. The celestial mage was ready to retrieve her keys around them. Checking if some had damage but all her resolve died when she saw the look on E.N.D's face.

Sharp white canines appear clearly when he snarled. He was glaring holes at her. Those red eyes that held passion and love towards her earlier turn to anger. Promising her an unforgettable punishment. The room shake with such intensity. His body combust with angry red flames that reached into a dangerous amount of heat and Lucy could feel her knees shaking, not only because of the room sudden earthquake but because of her fear what will happen next. The blonde thought he throw her a large ball of fire, on her surprise it was him. Natsu tackled her at the floor. A whimper broke out of her when his skin touch her delicate skin. Then she remember his earlier beating on Jackal. The frightening scene scared her out of her wits, now knowing some capable things he could do in just a snap.

"I-it hurts." She squeked teary eyed at his rough clutch on her wrist. The soft skin turning blue on his hard hold. His eyes dangerously glowered at her.

"You dare conceived me. What more, betrayed me. Even disobeying me. I would never ever-"She tried to tugged her wrist away from his grasp but he tugged it forward him and put more pressure making her cry out "LISTEN TO ME!" He demanded making Lucy obey at his order "Conceive me, betraying me, Disobeying me. I would never ever tolerate those attitudes of yours!" He shouted his fist that was covered by his flames was at the air, ready to strike. The blonde honey eyes automatically shut close thinking it would lessen the pain. She was taken aback when his fist collided at something. Her eyes grew big when that something was her key. It was Lyra's key. Finding a bit strength she pushed the demon that was on top of her, Swiftly she run on the broken key, kneeling at it.

Her lips can't decipher any sounds. Her eyes dilated at the key's broken state some part melting. It didn't handle his scorching flames. New set of tears burst but Lucy's mouth won't produce any sounds just big fat salty tears she can give. Her shaky hands touch her keys.

"It's still hot, don't touch it" She didn't pay heed at his warning sending her a growl but she didn't care at her surrounding all was shutted down only Lyra's destroyed key can she see. Dainty fingers touch the broken key. The burn was numb in her hands who would be when she was not at her sanest state because of what happen because in just a single mistake the promise she swear to herself was broken like the key. The promise to avoid the incident that happen to Aquarius, happened again.

Even though she could feel it sizzling hot in her arms she cradle it near her heart and whispering a "no" again and again like a broken recorder.

Can't accept this sudden things she screamed at the top of her lungs. Even she was at the highest floor, her scream reached the Fairies prison.

* * *

"What the fuck?- Is that bunny girls scream?"

"Oh gods- Lu-chan!" Levy shouted hoping it would reach her bestfriend location though it was a futile effort.

"My god- Lucy's scream" the brunette murmured yet deep worry evidence at her face.

"They fucking got Lucy. Damn it to hell! I wish I buy more time for her! It's my fault she got caught! Fuck!" Gray cursed as his hands clutched his raven locks.

"Gray-sama please don't blame yourself- y-you did your best to... to save..." the water mage didn't end her explanation when unwanted sobs take control her form making the ice mage comfort her. Now their position was vice versa.

Wendy cried when Lucy would stop screaming.

Fairy tail Titania was aware when Lucy let out a bloodscurdling scream. She didn't even notice tears fell down on her cheeks.

Some fairies stared at the floor blankly. Their hope was slowly dying out.

Or so they thought.

Because outside the inner walls three shadows emerged. They were waiting for the right time to infiltrate the Tartaros guild. Their appearance was made to be hideous on the black cloak so they can blend perfectly in the darkness, concealing them from any enemy can detect them.

"We need to hurry" one of them announced his blue spiky hair sticking out of his hood. His knuckles turned white due to anger yet worry was evident in his shadowed face. Yes worry not only to his nakama but to his beloved scarlet haired woman.

"I know, especially if my daughter girl bestfriend scream bloodyhell in this hellish place" The other one said as he also scared that the next he would hear was his only child scream.

The last man who was leading the group were holding a clear crystal ball. He was handling it with care because it was the key to his nakamas freedom. And their fates, even him, are on his palm to be play well. All in all he have the biggest responsibility at his group.

The three cloaked men moved quietly at an old bricked wall with some stains of red splotched. It was a grotesque sight to see. Even though it was difficult to see they found meaty chunks glued at the wall. The scenery felt like a silent warning for their enemies that if they stepped inside the dungeon they will met something very lethal. Nevertheless they brace theirselves for what fate would enslaved them.

* * *

The celestial mage stop screaming at the top of her lungs when a hard slap met her cheeks. Her body fell at the marbled floor at the impact. Tears still pouring at her cheeks. The pain was still stinging though it doesn't matter on her. Calloused hands darted towards her, grabbing her face to met his. Lucy could feel his anger never wavering but she didn't bring herself to care, all matters about her broken key. He was holding it with such malice making the meat of her cheeks clamped by her own teeth. She swallowed some spit when she notize there was a hint of metallic taste.

"You've anger me to the very extent, Lucy. Now before I completely destroyed all your toys" Her blood boiled when he insulted her keys by saying it was her toy " Dress in your maid form and obey whcktever I want you to do." He said vermillion eyes focus on her honey brown eyes.

She was silent deciding if she would obey him or not. As if could read her mind, His fist aim up and ready to strike another key that was near to them. Lucy sensing this grab his hands and trapped it with her chest.

"NO! NO! Please don't Natsu! I will do what you say, just please don't!" the girl that was beneath him cried out.

The dark guildmaster smile smugly at his little victory. He kissed her first, making her stiff, before standing up and help her too.

She was more than ready to grab all her keys when E.N.D told her to leave it be and just follow his instruction earlier. Being obedient for her friends safety she trudge towards the key of Virgo. After shifting in her stardress form, soft knocks echoed the ruined room. She thank whoever it was because it saved her from the pinkette's anger.

"E.N.D-sama... Everything is prepared and everyone are already present, only you and your..." Mard think of an appropriate name for the blonde that will not disappoint his master though he refuse to give the girl a honorofics so he choose to name her "...Guest presence are missing"

E.N.D grab the blonde's waist surprising her.

"Fine. I'm just going to put on my boots and let me fetch my coat" The fire mage was going to grab his jacket when Mard Geer take it.

"Please E.N.D-sama allow me to be the one who put this on you" the underworld king said with a deep loyalty at his master. Lucy wanted to roll her eyes at the dark haired ponytailed man actions. This kind of situation remind her of Freed's unwavering loyalty towards Laxus.

"There is no need Mard." the fire demon had other plans his red eyes glinted mischievously towards the celestial mage making her freezed at her train of thoughts. "Give it to my maid." Seeing his right wingman downcast face he added "Do not worry Mard, I already forgive you for your earlier behaviour" But seeing his bright face again E.N.D decided to tone down his happiness "Though I suggest you to not-never actually to repeat that behaviour again. Am I clear?" Mard nodded before giving the coat at the blonde.

"And you." he said towards Lucy "Put it on me." She nodded but she stopped at her trcked when E.N.D send a playful glare. "Answer me. Luce" He purred while her keys circled at his pointing finger. She paled catching the silent hint of threat. Unwilling to submit she answered "Ye-Yes." She become pale white when he walked towards her. Heat emanating on him, beads of sweat forming on Lucy's forehead.

"Lucy why do you think I made you wear that maid uniform" He was met with silence then he take her chin and made his red eyes met hers. "Because you'll be my only own personal maid. So basically I'm your master so why don't you talk and tell me the right words I want to hear."

"Yes master" she said emotionless.

He smirk because one of his private fantasies came true. Ever since he saw his otherself go on a first mission with Lucy, he saw the blonde wearing a maid outfit to disguise to Everlue's mission which was such a delicious sight for him and even the fake Natsu. So he voice out an order to his other self to take Lucy's maid outfit home. And a fantasy form on the back of his head.

When Lucy was done putting his coat he grab her waist and bring her close beside him leaving no space between them.

"Let's go... to celebrate the guilds resurrection."

At another place where a city of Arakitashia was holding a festival for their king has finally come back after a long time. The noise exploded once their Ruler's feet has stepped on his reign. Black soft hair sway gently at the spring wind. His eyes matching his hair color. As one of a king's duty, he smiled at his people. Onyx eyes roamed at his surrounding finding it very foreign even though he was the one who created this monarch. Different colors of confetti rain down silently falling down at the merry streets he walked. Joyous music blend with the event making the town more merrier than ever. They were all hailing even to the point they were worshipping him like a god.

Then when his eyes caught his pawns at his castles balcony. One of them was sprawled dangerously at the balcony railing. The others were waving at him while others stare at him blankly though he knew that behind those innocent look they send at him, there was a loyalty for only him and a killing intent for those who intend to disobey him. Though one of them who was not one of his loyal followers yet familiar to him looked horrified. Ah finally he remembered who it was. The fairy tail guildmaster. One of the ten wizard saint at the past. None other Makarov Dreyar.

"Yes, Welcome back. Emperor Spriggan or should I say...King Zeref of Alvarez Empire"

 **Hi guys. Sorry if the update was late. Well, anyways...christmas is just around! ehmeged! I can't promise to update as soon as possible but I'm currently writing the next chap so no worries guys, plus I made this chapter extra bit longer. :) And please leave a review like always. Oh you can follow and favorite this too, gihihi**


End file.
